Capacitance coupling noise (i.e., inter-cell interference) causes disturbances in flash memory program operations. As flash memories scale down in geometry, the capacitance coupling noise becomes more severe. Detectors used to read the flash memories are conventionally designed to mitigate the capacitance coupling noise. Existing detector designs are based on a synthetic capacitance coupling noise model. However, variances in the actual capacitance coupling noise among various flash memories from different manufacturers create issues for the synthetic-based detector designs.